Why Blonde?
by RabbitDork101
Summary: The girls have a sleep over. You know the rule, don't fall asleep first or you'll get pranked. What happens when Gabriella falls asleep. OnEsHoT RR


Why Blonde?

by RabbitDork101

Summary- At a sleepover, the rule is you do not want to fall asleep first, when Gabriella falls asleep, what happens? OnEsHoT!!

Disclaimer- I own nada, so deal with it.

------------

Gabriella was rushing around her room grabbing random things she needed for school; Troy just kind of sat on her bed and looked amused, he was trying to hide his laughter behind one of her magazines. She had a look of pure anger on her face, "Troy, have you seen my Physics I book, I can't find it anywhere."

Troy looked down at the foot of her bed and saw it, but responded by shrugging. It was really funny watching her look everywhere, and they had 10 minutes to kill before they actually had to leave for school. He kicked a pillow over the book.

9 minutes later

"Ok, I will just use Taylor's book today, I mean come on, where could it be." Troy stood up and casually hit the pillow.

"Oh, hey here it is." He said grabbing it.

"Thanks, lets go." She said grabbing his hand. They were off to school.

-------------

LUNCH

"So are we still on for tonight? You know the sleepover." Sharpay said filing her nails.

"Yeah, five o'clock right?" Gabriella said turning the page to her book.

"Well, I'll be a little late," Taylor said, "I have a date with Chad at 3:30." All the girls replied with an oooh.

"What about you Kelsi, on time or late."

"More than likely on time." Soon the guys sat down and everyone started talking about other things.

----------

Five O'clock

"Hey you guys," Sharpay lead Kelsi and Gabriella to her bedroom. Soon Taylor joined them.

------

"OK, Truth or Dare, Gabi." Taylor said.

"Truth."

"OK, if you were to dye your hair, what color would you least likely chose?"

"No offence Sharpay, but blonde, I tried a blonde wig on, and I look horrible." Gabriella said smiling. "OK, Kelsi, Truth or Dare?" Gabriella asked.

"Dare," she said timidly.

"Yes, hmmm, I dare you to call Jason up, and tell him you are absolutely head over heals for him, and you think you should get married." Gabriella said, earning a few giggles from the other two girls.

"Ummm... Ok, but you guys have to be quiet." Kelsi and Jason were going; so it wouldn't be such a big deal, she picked up the phone and softly dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jason, I have to tell you something, are you sitting down?"

"Yeah, baby, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, this is really great; I'm in love with you."

"I know, I love you too."

"Well, it's not just that, I really think we should elope, start a family." Kelsi really started to get into the Dare. "I'm think maybe 6 or 7." she said flirtatiously.

"6 or 7 what?" Jason asked totally confused. "And elope? I don't know, Kelsi."

"Come on, 6 or 7 little Jasons and Kelsies running around. I can see it now."

"Umm, Kelsi, I don't know what's gotten into you, but, I'm not ready for a family."

Kelsi changed her tone from flirty to disappointed, "Oh, I understand, you don't really love me, you just say you do."

"NO, no, no, that's not what I meant, I mean, I do love you, its just, we're only in 11th grade. Maybe after we graduate, then we can start thinking about that." Jason gulped.

"Ok, now I understand." she said smiling at the girls, "Well I gotta go, love ya." and she hung up before he could respond.

They girls were cracking up laughing, "Wow, ok, so now what do you guys want to do,"

"How about a movie?"

"Ya... that'd be cool" After about twenty minutes, they decided to watch _Ice Princess. _

---------

Midnight

"Hey you guys," Sharpay whispered, "Gabi is sleeping."

"Alright lets,..." and they all huddled into a circle and decided what Gabriella's fate would be.

-----------

Eight AM

Distinct scream can be heard from the Evan's household. Ryan came running in, "Whoa, Gabriella, what did you do?"

"I... I didn't do anything." She said, looking down at her hair, which was now currently blonde.

------

At School

Gabriella had managed to avoid Troy all weekend, but at school that would be impossible. She was wearing a hat that was currently covering all of her hair, but who knew how long that would last. Gabriella walked into homeroom. She was sort of mad at Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi, it was her hair, and now she was a blonde. They had no right to do that. Gabriella walked over to Troy and the gang, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, where were you all weekend?" he asked.

She coughed, "I wasn't feeling really well" and she coughed again.

"Oh," he said, and kissed her cheek.

-------

Free Period

"So Gabi, why are you wearing a hat?" Troy asked.

She was about to answer, when some guy carrying a stack of books ran into Gabriella, knocking her hat off. Many gasps wear heard. Troy looked shocked, but still helped Gabriella up.

"Your hair, it's blonde?"

"Yeah, well you see, I was at that sleepover Friday, and I fell asleep, and they kinda died my hair." She said really quietly.

Troy then started to laugh, "Well, it looks cool, and it's not permanent though, right?"

"NO."

And for the next two months Gabi went around being the 'blonde' and then got her natural hair color back.

-----

this is so stupid, I know, but I like it so there.


End file.
